Here in Your Arms
by spazzy.oreos
Summary: LietPol. Inspired by some fill offer from LJ. Poland and Lithuania are teenagers who live in an Eastern European village. Walking home together after lessons in the one room schoolhouse, Lithuania discover exactly where he's supposed to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any Hellogoodbye songs**

_Well, you are the one,the one that lies close to me_

_Whispers "Hello, I missed you quite terribly."_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be, but here in your arms _

"Poland," he whispered, "Come back here."

Feliks quizzically turned around to look at his best friend. Quickly checking to make sure the village teacher had her back turned to the class, he ran barefoot to the back of the one roomed school house and scooted next to Toris. Folding his tan limbs under an equally wiry form, he ungracefully plopped down onto the dirt floor and adjusted his thick sheepskin vest with a smile.

He wiped his hands, powdery from having to maths problems on the chalkboard at the front of the one-room schoolroom, on the traditional peasant pants that his _mama_ had made for his last birthday. Leaning back, he messily tucked his blond hair behind his ears and looked earnestly at Liet with curiosity.

Lithuania shyly bite his lip. Poland smiled at his cute Liet's hesitancy, admiring the scarlet blush on his cheeks and the adorable furrow of his eyebrows.

He interrupted by reaching over and modestly tugging at the loose blouse that was pleasantly sliding off Toris' shoulder. He pulled it tighter over his frail body so that he wasn't tempted to stare at it revealed his petite freckled shoulders. "D'awww…you're already sixteen, and your older brother's vest is still too big for your tiny shoulders, isn't it?" he chuckled to himself. Lithuania's eyes widened in surprise.

"I was just t-thinking..." Poland immediately swatted away irrelevant thoughts about the kawii-ness of his little friend, determined to stay focused on what he had to say. "W-we should walk home together!" he blurted out. Feliks' smile grew impossibly larger and his green eyes were practically radiating. "Why, Liet! That's, like, a GREAT idea. I love walking by the wheat fields near your house. They're so pretty."

"Just like you." He thought to himself. Lithuania returned his enthusiasm with a small smile of his own. Poland noticed this and let about a small giggle. "Toris has such a pretty smile," he thought idly, blushing at how much he sounded like one of those lovesick schoolgirls he used to laugh at. The two boys could hardly wait for lessons to be over. _____________________________________________________________________________________

"Jezus Chrystus!" Poland jauntily folded his arms behind his head and yawned widely. "I thought she was _never _gonna stop talking." The two teenagers started away from the schoolhouse, walking together on the well-worn dirt road leading to the humble straw cottages where all of the villagers lived.

The autumn countryside was bathed in the dusky rays of a placid sunset, and gentle winds were making the tall fields of wheat and ryes solemnly sway from side to side. It was strangely calming, witnessing nature simply _exist _around them. The pair bypassed a few dairy farms as well, calling out greetings and taking the time to wave at the farmers alongside the road.

Poland goofed around as the walked further, spewing poetic nonsense about the "scenic beauty of the cultural landscape" in an effort to get Lituania to crack a grin. He finally grew impatient with simply walking next to the "breathtaking" terrain, and begged Lithuania to visit one of the farms with him.

"Leit, it is SO not trespassing!" he exasperated. "Its totally just good fun. Look on the inside! They have sheep there! Don't you want to see all of the cute sheepies?" Toris shook his head. "Feliks, we're gonna get in trouble. Estonia tried that once with his friends, and farmer Ivan almost skinned him alive with his butcher's knife." he sighed. The blond pursed his lips in desperation, green eyes shooting an irresistible puppy-dog pout at him. His felt weak at his knees, and something told him that he wasn't going to win this argument.

Poland flung his arms around Lithuania's shoulders and shook him for emphasis. "PLEASE? PRETTY PLEASE WITH ALMOND MAZUKEK AND CHRISMTAS TREE CAKE AND KUTIA WITH MAMA's FRESH STRAWBERR-". Lithuania was startled by such sudden contact, and was sure that he was going to lose consciousness if Feliks kept shaking him like that. He started flailing his arms and Poland finally let him go. "O-okay," he said dizzily. "Yay!" cried Poland, and absentmindedly planted a small kiss on Lithuania's cheek. He pulled Toris into a haphazard piggyback and darted towards the grassy expanse, overlooking his embarrassed friend, who was currently blushing as brightly as Christmas lights.


	2. Chapter 2

Toris and Feliks eventually ventured inside one of the empty dairy farms. They explored every corner of the little farmhouse in companionable silence, occasionally broken by Poland cooing at oblivious cows or Lithuania giggling as he watched his buddy get spit up on by a particularly territorial mother sheep.

Growling in disgust, Poland wiped the sheep saliva on his old vest, and as he looked up he caught site of huge pair of rye choppers hanging on the wall. He bounded towards the gigantic sissors and started playing around with them. "Hey Liet," he called "want a haircut?" He grinned cheekily as he wielded the choppers. His eyes bulged in fear, and Poland laughed at is frightened expression.

He would have just told him he was messing around, but there were footsteps coming towards them. "Who's there?" growled an older man, probably the farmer who owned this tiny farm (which they were kind of trespassing on). Toris bit his lip in anxiety, eyes darting around for an escape. Feliks was faster, and he grabbed Toris' hand and pulled him towards the opposite door leading into to the rye fields.

The farmer came closer to the escapees, shouting at the two delinquents as they ran away into the elusive horizon. Neither of them dared to turn around, and keep running until they were out of breath. Lithuania's lungs were about to collapse, so they stopped in the middle of the field to catch their breath. Poland was giggling madly as he realized that he had taken the farmer's choppers with him, and Liet looked like he was going to kill Feliks after that little stunt. He slumped down and facepalmed at what just happened. They were going to get killed next time! He glared at his friend's stupidity.

"That was, like, so much fun, Liet! I love those little sheepies. Come on, have you _ever_ had that much fun walking home from lessons? You have to admit: my ideas are pretty great!_" _ Feathery stalks ticked the two of them as they slowly weaved though the lofty wheat fields. Lithuania rolled his eyes, and took the opportunity to mischievously shove his best friend in the side as payback for his spur-of-the-moment scheme. Feliks let out a decidedly un-manly shriek and dropped his new choppers. "LIETT!" he shouted, and was cleanly knocked onto clearing amid the rye.

Lithuania smirked in satisfaction, and wearily tossed his knapsack onto the ground. He turned his back to Poland and yawningly removed his heavy vest. As he looked on at the fading sunset, he decided that he wanted nothing more than cuddle up (preferably with Feliks) and take a short nap in the middle of the clearing. He blushed at that traitorous thought and tried to clear his mind.

Poland sat up and watched his friend stretch his arms out in mild amusement. Smirked deviously, he reached out and jerked the back of Lithuania's peasant blouse, causing him to fall downward in the most ungraceful way. He squawked in surprise and flailed his arms in attempt to steady himself. Poland laughed as his friend landed straight on his ass, and Liet's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Chuckling, Feliks closed his eyes and lied back down. Toris growled at his insolence, brushing himself off and daintily settling back onto the ground. Eventually, he lied down as well, green eyes looking up at the starry night sky. The sun had finally set, and they two of them were settled outside in the darkness.

"No, it's not total darkness," mused Toris, "It can't be dark when Liet around." He turned onto his side and pulled his elbow up so he prop his head up. "Liet," he whispered, half hoping that Lithuania didn't hear him. The other teenager nonchalantly turned his head to the side and looked into Feliks' thoughtful green eyes. "Hmm..?" he answered, only on the brink of consciousness

"Um…" Poland stuttered, for once at loss for words, "Do you like me? "

That earned him a soft punch to the shoulder and a laugh from the Lithuanian boy.

"Really," he thought, "I hardly need to explain that one!"

"Well, of course I like you!" he laughed. "Don't act as if we haven'tbeen friends for _10 years_ now. I liked you ever since I met you." he said quite cheerfully. He reclined backwards, a smile playing on his lips as he stared ahead at the stars, deep in reminiscence about their childhood adventures. He was going on about when they had first met, how Poland used to parade around in his mother's wool skirts, how their used go on egg hunts together after the Easter mass…

These recounts went over Poland's head, as he was more mesmerized by the mahogany rich color of Lithuania's hair, and more interested in the emerald sparkle of his friendly green eyes. Poland reached across to brush some silky brunette strands of hair out of Lithuania's half-lidded eyes. The other boy looked up and smiled, continuing his carefree story without really being aware of how deeply his aesthetic features had captivated his closest friend.

Swiftly repositioning himself, Poland turned onto his stomach and propped himself up on his scratched up elbows. One jaunty hip was protruding directly against Lithuania's side, and he moved his face to hover closer to Liet's, until their noses were bumping and their lips were merely centimeters apart.

Lithuania's breath hitched at their sudden proximity, and before his mind could comprehend what he was doing, he gently reached out to stroke Poland's face. He caressed his smooth skin, sun-kissed with years of sports and outdoor adventure, and ran a hand through the back of his soft blonde hair. They stayed that way for a few moments, just holding each other and admiring silently.

"Does that mean," Poland whispered huskily, finally breaking the silence "that I can do this?" Before Lithuania had a chance to respond, Poland leaned down and uncertainly pressed his chapped lips against Lithuania's mouth. He slowly cuddled his arms against Liet's, leisurely pulling the smaller nation upwards from his resting position on the ground and into his tender embrace.

Although Toris was surprised, his lips were naturally reciprocating onto Feliks' soft mouth. Feliks grinned into the kiss as he felt Liet responding. Breaking their kiss, he looked Toris directly in the eye, and slowly coaxed him onto his lap. He was blushing furiously, silently pleading for him to finish what he started.

Felling more confident, Poland grabbed Lithuania by his thick red vest and captured his lips in a fiery embrace. His tongue smoothly licked across Toris' bottom lip, and Lithuania let out a small gasp, his eyelids fluttering closed as his started to respond more enthusiastically their kiss.

Suddenly, Poland's tongue was exploring inside the warm caverns of Lithuania's mouth. He threaded his fingers through Lithuania's coarse brown hair, pulling his head to the side for better access to his neck. Their game of tonsil hockey was causing pleasurable shivers to run down Lithuania's spine. He placed his arms around Poland's neck, who returned the favor by turning around to straddle his first crush.

Lithuania, sweet innocent Liet, was panting hard after their impromptu make out, completely red in the face and making the sweetest gasping sounds as Poland trailed small kissed along his jaw line and nipped along the juncture of his clavicle.

He whispered words of adoration, beautiful sweet nothings in a strange language that Toris barely understood. Breathing heartily, their chests moved up and down at an unsteady pace, the unreality of what happened fading away in lieu of the beautiful embrace they shared. "P-polska?" stuttered Toris.

Poland smiled affectionately; his eyes glistened cleverly as he tried to contain the overflowing excitement welling up in his heart. "Ssh," he whispered. "Come here," He patted to an larger spot on the clearing, expectantly gesturing for him to sleep right next to him.

Lithuania nodded shyly, shakily crawling through the wheat toward the one whom he hoped would _always _lie close to him. "Dobranoc Liet. Tęsknię za tobą." Good night Liet. I'll miss you.

Before Lithuania drifted off, he pondered his bond with Poland, desperately trying to figure out when their relationship had crossed from the boundary of friendship into something much more passionate. Just then, he felt two warm arms enveloping his body. Smiling in his sleep, he knew that he had found his place. For that night, they slumbered together, lying in each other's arms amid the bountiful Eastern rye.


End file.
